Internet Insanity
by HarmonyBenderFreak
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Written with my friend BolinxKorra24. :D Lots of Makorra, growing Irosami. Airbabies too! We reget nothing. Only rated K for now. ;


**A/N: Hey, wazzup mah peeps? BD**

**This is a story me and my best friend **BolinxKorra24 **wrote together.**

**Don't forget-half of the credit is hers. It takes two to make a baby. AND THIS IS OUR BABY, GODDAMMIT!**

**So, please: Be kind to the mothers of this newborn child. They're very tired.**

**READ ON, OUR LOVELIES! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

_**Avatar Korra**__ has updated her status to __**Master Airbender**_

_**Avatar Korra**__ has updated her status to __**Full-Pledged Avatar**_

_**Avatar Korra**__ has updated her status to __**In A Relationship**_

_**Mako**__ has updated his status to__** In A Relationship**_

**Mako:** Congradulations on becoming a real Avatar, Korra. I'm really proud of you. :)

**Korra:** Thanks, Mr. Hat Trick! :D

**Mako:** Anytime, Ms. Hat Trick! ;)

**Korra:** *giggles*

**Korra:** I'm sorry Mako, but Tenzin's telling me I have to go and meditate. XP

**Mako**: Alright. See you soon. Love you! ***heart***

**Korra:** Love you too! ***heart***

_**Asami Sato**__ has updated her status to __**Single**_

**Korra:** Look, Asami, I'm really sorry-

**Asami Sato:** Can it, Korra. Don't feel sorry for me. I saw it coming. Plus, I really only liked Mako as an older brother anyways. And do you really think I'll have time for a relationship with all of this work I have to do with Future Industries? I don't think so. I really think you guys belong to each other. You guys are a really cute couple!

**Korra**: Wow, Asami. I don't know what to say...

**Asami Sato:** This isn't the first time this has happened, hollow-head.

**Korra**: Yeah, thanks hoe. XD

**Asami Sato:** No problem, biotch. XD

**Bolin:...**I don't understand females anymore.

**Asami Sato:** You never _have_, Bo.

**Korra**: LOL XD

_**General Iroh II**__ has updated his location to __**Republic City**_

_**General Iroh II**__ and __**Asami Sato**__ have engaged in a private conversation_

**Korra: **If I'm not mistaken, I think those two got an eye for each other. ;)

**Mako:** For once...I think she's right.

**Bolin:** Yeah. I saw those two at lunch yesterday-they were so busy laughing and blushing and flirting, that they didn't even eat!

**Mako:** Woah, seriously?

**Bolin:** Yeah, totally! It was a bad waste of food though. Those poor noodles...

**Mako: ***chuckles* Only you, Bo, only you.

**Korra: **Yeah, tell me about it!

**Tenzin:** Hey, Korra, could you do me the favor of babysitting the children tonight?

**Korra:** You have a _FACEBOOK_, Tenzin?! Oh, and it depends. How high are they?

**Tenzin:** Korra, they are _not_ high! They're just hyper! And yes, of _course_ I have a Facebook.

**Korra:** Alright then, how '_hyper_ 'are they?

**Tenzin:** Well, um...

**Korra:** Oh no! I am _NOT_ going to be trapped on an island alone with a bunch of crazy kids!

**Mako:** Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?

**Korra:** ...What do you mean by that?

**Mako:** I mean, me and Bo could help you!

**Bolin:** Yeah! We can-wait, we're doing _what_ now?!

**Korra:** Aw, thanks guys! I really appreciate it! :)

**Tenzin:** Well, you kids come over and get yourselves settled. Me and Pema have a dinner date to attend.

**Korra:** Tenzin, she gave birth _a few days ago._ You guys are on it_ already_?!

**Tenzin:** KORRA!

**Korra:** **XD** I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Alright, go ahead and have fun.

**Tenzin:** Alright. I'll make sure to do that.

**Korra:** Alright, bye!

_**Tenzin**__ has logged off._

**Mako:** So...what now?

**Korra:** Well, now wew have to attempt to take care of 4 rambunctious little kids while staying alive.

**Mako:** Well, challenge accepted. Me and Bo will go and get dinner re-hey, where's Bo?

**Korra: ...**

**Bolin:** lix7etgsbr;U7YDFWVE;I9F7 **HELP ME** I8YTNPVI78Tbnuiozxtbzrglib nrLJVEATGPA;

**Mako: *facepalms***

**Korra: *sighs*** You want me to get him?

**Mako:** Yes, _please._

**Korra:** Alright. I'll save him.

**Mako:** You're the best girlfriend ever. **:D**

**Korra:** Don't tell me things I already know. **XP**

_**Avatar Korra**__ has logged off_

**Mako:** Oh boy...this is going to be a long night.

_**Mako**__ has signed off_

**A/N: Alright guys! You just read the first chapter to **_**Internet Insanity!**_

_**Next time on Internet Insanity...**_

**We will see the aftermath of 'Babysitting the Air Kids'**

**We'll see part of General Iroh and Asami's private conversation**

**We will see some interesting things that involve one of Korra's 'hidden' family members...**

**Review, please!**

**Suggestions are taken and considered with great appreciation and care.**

**Flames will be used to roast weenies.**

**Fruit Loop!**

**~Syna**

~BolinxKorra24


End file.
